


I Never Told You

by jagermeisterdestiel



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Smut, but cute, josh and sam are exes, josh confesses his feelings, sam is a virgin, this was shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagermeisterdestiel/pseuds/jagermeisterdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Sam still have unresolved tension that needs to be taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Told You

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off Colbie Caillat's "I Never Told You", so I suggest listening to it while reading. And this is my first Until Dawn fiction, so it's kinda eh. I do plan on writing more and hope they turn out better than this one did.

I followed behind Josh and Chris as we made our way up to the steps of the lodge, listening to them joke made me think back to Chris' story on how they met. They really are close. While they walked up to greet Ashley and Matt, I stayed, leaning against a tree, subtly glancing over at Josh and listening to the conversation.  
  
"Hey gang, you guys get up here okay?" Josh greeted right before Matt stood, looking quite relaxed.  
  
"Could've done with some bellboys, but hey, can't get everything," Matt joked.  
  
Ashley piped up from where she was sitting on the stairs, " Yeah, it was pretty easy," she crossed her arms across her chest, "a little creepy, though. I mean, it's just really weird being back here."   
  
Chris and Josh started chatting up about Matt and Emily before heading up and trying to open the lock. I watched as the corners of Josh's lips turned up in a smile as he cracked a joke about Mike. God, he was beautiful. The beanie on his head showed just a bit of the hair I used to run my fingers through. He was always a little douchey, but he really means well. I didn't realize that until it was too late. Even though, I'm not with him anymore, I'm still his friend. I've known him long enough to know that _that_ was just who Josh was and I could tell he was grieving. He was hiding it and maybe some of them couldn't see it, but I could and that broke my heart even more. I couldn't help but want to touch him again. And let's just say, getting to stare at his backside as he made his way up the stairs is really a reward I'll _gladly_ treasure.  
  
"Dammit," Josh groaned, struggling with the lock, "this freakin' thing."  
"It's iced?" came Chris' curious response.  
"What else?" Josh sighed, still trying to get the lock to budge.

"Maybe there's another way in," Chris suggested.  
"There a million ways in," Josh responded, glancing back at him, "They're just all locked."  
  
While Josh and Chris bickered, my mind wandered off. I thought about Hannah and Beth and how hard it is without them. I thought about Josh and how much pain he must be in. I thought about Ashley and the others involved in the prank, and I didn't blame them at all, but that prank they pulled was out of line and cruel, and that's a reason we're up here without them. I sighed, looking at the beautiful forest and watching little squirrels run across the path and birds fly across the sky. I thought about Chris' words. _**The Butterfly Effect.**_ Hannah and Beth's disappearance caused us all to be back here. I wonder what would've happened if they didn't pull that prank...  
  
I broke out of my thoughts and looked over just as Chris and Ashley finished up their conversation. I couldn't help but smile. Chris needs to go for it. As soon as Josh and Chris were out of sight, I sat down next to Ash. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," she greeted, smiling over at me, "How's it goin'?"  
  
I smiled, looking down at my feet. "I'm doing alright. I do agree, it's pretty strange being back here after all that's happened."  
"Yeah," Ash responded softly. After a moment of awkward silence, I spoke up, "So, how are things with Chris?"  
An obvious blush appeared on her cheeks and she looked away.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. He hasn't--we haven't done anything yet." I frowned, placing my hand  on her shoulder as a comforting gesture.  
"Well, I'm sure something will happen soon," I assured her and she sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so."  
  
She looked over at me with a smirk. "I saw you by the tree, you kept looking at Josh. Are you guys a thing again, or...?"  
I sighed, leaning forward, my forearms on my knees, "No, we're not. I doubt he even still has feelings for me. There's probably been plenty of other girls after me."  
  
"I know it's been a while since you two have gotten _physical_ , but I'm sure he still feels something for you. Josh may flirt with literally every girl he finds attractive, but have you seen the way he looks at you?" Ash said seriously, finally slipping her hands in her coat pockets, "He still looks at you like you're his everything." I ran my hand over my face, sighing, "I'm still not so sure. I mean, we dated, but it was never really serious. We made out a lot and that was pretty much it. He cared more about getting into my pants than he did being with me."  
  
"Not serious? Sam, you've had a crush on him for years!"  
  
"Ash, you know what I mean.." I groaned, hugging my knees to my chest.   
"That's okay, and I know he cares about you a lot more than you think."  
  
"I don't know, what happened the day we broke up pretty much told me how he felt," I said, fiddling with my thumbs nervously.  
"What do you mean?" she inquired, raising her eyebrows.  
  
I flashed back to the last time and explained every detail, from what I remembered.   
  
_It was the beginning of August 2012, a month left of summer vacation, and the Washington kids invited us to their cabin. Hannah invited me, Josh invited Chris, and Beth didn't invite anyone because that's just Beth._  
  
_"Dammit, Josh," Beth groaned, snatching the glove_ _from her brother, "These gloves are more valuable than those damn shoes you got from Mom's great grandmother."_

 _"Jeez, sis, I was just lookin'. It's not like you need them, there's barely any snow thanks to all the heat."_  
  
_Beth scoffed again, taking the gloves up to her room in the cabin, slamming the door behind her dramatically. Josh chuckled, looking over at us on the couch._  
  
_"Hey, Han, can you do me a favor?" Josh said to his other sister. Right then, Josh smirked at me. I knew what he wanted just by the look in his eyes and I struggled to hide my smile._  
_"Yeah, what do you need?" Hannah asked, smiling at her brother._  
  
_He ushered her over and she rolled her eyes, standing up from the couch and walking over to her brother. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Really?" Hannah said, her eyes lighting up._  
  
_"Yeah, so why don't you teach him?" Josh answered with a grin._  
  
_"Yeah, of course! Even though, I know you're just gonna makeout with Sam as soon as we leave," she told him, face scrunching up in disgust before turning to Chris, "Hey, Chris. Why don't we go talk outside?"_  
  
_Chris gave her a confused look. "Uh, okay.." he said uneasily, eyebrows furrowing before standing from the couch and following her outside._  
  
_Josh smiled at me, standing up from where he was sitting on the dresser and sitting next to me on the couch. I laughed, "What'd you tell her?"_  
  
_Josh sat close, wrapping an arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Well, I told her how Chris has a huge crush on Ashley, and she agreed to teach him how to make Ash swoon over him." I giggled, tapping the tip of his nose with the pad of my index finger._  
  
_"That's cute."_  
  
_"Just like me?" He asked hopefully._  
  
_I laughed, leaning forward and pecking his lips. "Just like you."_  
  
_"Damn right," He chuckled before kissing me deeply. One of my hands reached up to cup the back of his head. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I smiled. I  granted him access, our tongues gliding together. He tasted so delicious, I could devour him. Everything about him was amazing. One of his hands cupped my cheek as he gently moved forward, making me lean against the armrest of the couch, kissing me like no one else ever has. Just then, his hand ran down, trying to slip its way up my shirt. I shoved him away. "Josh, what the hell!?"_  
  
_"Come on, Sam. We've been together for a few months, I think it's time we take this to the next level, huh?"_  
  
_"No, Josh! You're a pig." I shoved him off of me before sitting up, frowning. I pushed myself off the couch, but Josh wasn't having it. He reached for my arm_.  
  
_"Sammy-"_  
  
_"No, you're such a dick! I thought with me, you'd be different. I thought you'd treat me better, but I was so stupid. I can't believe you!" I shouted, grabbing my jacket off the couch._  
  
_"Then maybe we shouldn't be together," Josh responded._  
  
_My heart broke into a million pieces. I felt so stupid. I gave him one last look before running outside towards Hannah. I sobbed in her arms for hours._  
  
"God, that was.." Ash trailed off, looking over at me, "I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay. I got over it and I accepted his apology, but nothing really happened between us after that. We didn't get back together. I just went back to just being his little sister's best friend."  
  
"I thought you guys broke it off mutually," she said, furrowing her brows.  
  
"No," I replied sadly, looking away from her gaze, "I told Hannah to pretend that's what happened because I was ashamed of the real reason, but really, it's fine. I'm over it."  
  
"But you're not over Josh." She was right, I wasn't.  
  
Suddenly, Josh appeared from around the side of the house.  
  
"What're you ladies talking so hot and heavy about?" his voice sent shivers down my spine.  
"That's none of your business," Ash said, frowning, disappointed at Josh.  
 "Oh yeah?" Josh responded, a grin on his face. He walked closer until he was standing in front of us. He crouched to reach our level. "Sammy, Ash, you guys planning something naughty?" A smirk made its way across his mesmerizing face.

"Ew!" Ash all but shouted, swatting at Josh's shoulder, but his attention was on me.  
"Like Ash said, it's none of your business," I spat, crossing my arms.  
  
Josh stayed silent, grinning at me. "Feisty." He finally backed off and stood, stepping away from us.  
  
Ash and I stood soon after and we walked further up the steps. "What a dick," she muttered.  
 I nodded. "You can say that again."  
  
She smiled comfortingly at me before yelling, "We're freezing our buns out here!"  
  
Chris pulled open the door and a baby wolverine jumped out, scaring Chris. I couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"What was it? Are you okay?" Ash inquired, worried. I held back a laugh.  
"It was a bear or a tiger or something--"  
"Aw, it was a little baby wolverine!" I couldn't hold it in, I laughed really hard, but laughing was hard to do when I felt a familiar hand run subtly across my lower back as he made his way into the house. Goosebumps formed from his trail. _Maybe it was an accident?_ I wished so badly to hate him.  
  
"Don't worry, buddy, you're gonna be a big boy soon."  
  
Ash, Matt, and I followed soon after.  
  
\--  
  
"Okay. Okay, let's go," Matt said before he and Emily exited the lodge.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go take a bath," I spoke, making my way up the stairs. I couldn't tell if Josh was looking at me or not, but my stomach twisted in knots anyway. I was over what happened about two years ago, and sometimes I viewed Josh like a dick, but we moved past what happened. We kept a steady friendship, regardless of what happened in the past. My heart still pounded when I saw him, though. Just being around him made me feel like a nervous wreck, even though it wasn't supposed to.   
  
I sighed as I slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I placed my bag on the floor next to the tub and took out an outfit and my towel. My mind was filled with nothing but Josh: his smile, his face, his body, his laugh, his voice. I thought about it all. I couldn't help it. He may have broken my heart before but I still wanted him like crazy. Only he could made me weak in the knees. I always compared my feelings to him with Hannah's infatuation with Mike. I always hoped hers was worse than mine. But now, I'm not so sure. Josh makes me feel like I'm falling but at the same time, he's always there to rescue me. I sat on the side of the tub just as Josh called my name.  
  
"Sammy!" He called.  
  
I smiled, calling back, "What?!"  
"You wanna help me get this fire goin'?"  
I furrowed my eyebrows. "Um, well, I was just getting into the bath--"

"Oh," I could hear the smirk in his voice, "well, do you need any help with that?"

I rolled my eyes. As much as I wanted to let him come up here, I knew I couldn't, so I said the first thing that popped into my head: "Hardy-har!" I tested the water afterwards. Of course, there was no hot water. I sighed and made my way downstairs, a little uneasily after hearing something outside.  
  
"Come on," I heard Josh mutter while walking to the stairs. As I made my way down, I discovered that after Josh made the fire, he tried convincing Ash and Chris to try out a spirit board. I walked over to them.  _Play it cool_ , I told myself.  
  
"Hey, Josh. No hot water's kind of a major oversight, don't you think?" I said teasingly, forcing myself to look over at the other pair. Ash gave me a look that I ignored.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just gotta fire up the boiler. It's in the basement," Josh said to me. His eyes lingered on me a little too long. Finally, he directed his attention to Ashley and Chris. "You guys see if you can find the spirit board." And just like that, Josh and I were alone, on our way to the basement.  
  
He casually brought up Ashley and Chris and I agreed with him on how Chris needed to go for it. Then, it got serious.  
  
"You know, Sam.." he turned to me, keeping eye contact with me that made my heart swell.  
"Yes, Josh?" I said softly, biting the inside of my lip nervously.  
"It really means a lot to me that everyone came back this year and you know, that you came, Sam," he said, looking at the floor. Those words made my stomach twist in knots and I smiled.  
"We're here for you, Josh," I promised him. He smiled, turned away, and continued walking.  
  
When we made our way to the boiler, Josh opened up the cabinet, talking about how he didn't want me down here alone, which made my stomach twist in knots again. It reminded of how very protective he was of me when we were together, and it made me long for him again. While he was examining the boiler, I noticed he was silent and avoiding my gaze. I frowned, walking to him and placing my hand on his shoulder blade. "Are you alright?"  
  
He sighed, turning away from the boiler and messing with the flashlight. "Do you, uh, remember when we were together and all that?"  
  
My chest tightened. _Shit._ "Of course," I said hesitantly, my eyebrows furrowing, "what does it have to do with right now?"  
  
He placed the flashlight down inside the boiler cabinet and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's just--I've been thinking about what I did and what made us break up. I acted like a dick, okay?"  
  
 My mouth opened in protest.   
  
"No," he stopped me, holding his hand up, "let me finish. I know you've already accepted my apology, and I know we've moved past that, but fuck, Sam, I-I miss it. I miss holding your hand, I miss your lips on mine. I miss you, Sammy. I know I pushed it too far when I asked that, and I know I'm one of the last people who is worthy of taking something so special from you. There was no excuse for that. I don't know why I asked, I ruined a fucking amazing thing, and I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground, avoiding my eyes entirely.  
  
"Josh," I started softly, "I really don't know what to say."  
  
He finally looked up at me. "Don't say anything," he assured. I felt like crying. He really hurt me back then, and he knew that. But he still wanted me, and I still wanted him. He pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face in his chest. "I-I.." He paused, taking a deep breath, "I love you." It came out so quietly, I almost didn't hear it. My heart pounded against my ribcage so hard, Josh could've probably felt it. I didn't know how to react, I didn't know what to say. I felt like I was going to pass out. Instead, I leaned up and kissed his lips. It took him by surprise, but he soon responded, kissing me the way I had missed. I missed the feel of his lips. I pulled away, my forehead resting against his. I whispered, "I love you too."  
  
The grin on his face was bigger than what I've seen in a long time. For the first time since his sisters' disappearance, Josh looked genuinely happy, and I was proud to be the one who made him like that. My hands made their way to his hair, something I've missed doing, causing a small groan from the brunette and I released his hair a bit. Josh squeezed my hip reassuringly, telling me it was okay. His tongue dragged across my lower lip again and I granted him entrance. "God, I've missed this," I breathed against his lips, gaining a chuckle from the other. He pulled away, pulling me closer to him. "Do you know how hard it is for me to look at you knowing you aren't mine anymore? You're so fucking beautiful, Sam." His lips were on mine again.  
  
I sighed happily. "Josh," I breathed out, my hands gripping his shoulders. Instead of responding, he hummed against my lips and continued to kiss me like he never wanted to stop. "I want you." That made him pull away quickly.  
  
"Sam, I-I can't do that. I don't deserve that," he mumbled, looking at me with concern.

"No, Josh, I love you. I trust you. You're the only one I want," I assured him, leaning up and pecking his lips.  
"But are you sure? Because you don't have to do that," he said hesitantly, pushing the loose hairs from my ponytail out of my face. 

"I've never been so certain of something ever, Josh," I promised, taking my hand in his, our eyes staring deeply into each other's.  
  
His lips found mine again and I wanted to kiss him forever. He pulled back, grinning before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the basement. "Come on." We made our way back up to the main room. Ash was sitting on the couch. She spotted us, smiling happily when she saw Josh's hand intertwined with mine. I blushed when I felt her eyes on me as he lead me up the stairs and into his room in the lodge. He shut the door, making sure we had our privacy before turning to me. He brushed another loose strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "You're everything I could ever want," he said softly as if he only wanted me to hear. I sat on the bed, reaching for Josh and pulling him towards me.  
  
"Sam, are you sure this is what you want?"   
  
I didn't answer. Instead, I lied back on his bed, pulling him down with me. I pressed my already heavily swollen lips back on his. He caught on and responded back quickly, tongue slipping immediately in my mouth. He slipped his arm under my knees while his other was aound the back of my neck and lifted me up, placing my head at the pillows. With our lips still attached, he climbed up on the bed, straddling me. He pulled away. I could feel his breath on my face.  
  
"Please, tell me you're serious. Please, tell me you really want this," Josh breathed. I've never seen him look so serious. His lips were swollen from the kissing and his hair was tousled from my hands. He looked so perfect, right there in that moment. I was so fixated on how he looked, I almost forgot to respond.  
  
"Josh, I told you, I want this. I want you."  
  
I watched as Josh's tongue traced across his lips. "I can't believe you're back in my arms," he whispered, attaching our lips again. His hands started roaming my body as our lips moved in sync. His hands slipped under my shirt and dragged up my body, my shirt following. He pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull off my shirt. His lips traveled down to my neck, leaving lovebites down my neck, across my shoulders, and down my chest. I let out a pleasured moan. His kisses felt so good. They were like fire melting my icy skin. "Oh, Josh." He smirked against my skin, trailing openmouthed kisses down to my waistband before trailing them back up to my chest. He kissed the visible part of my breasts before pulling my bra straps down my shoulders and gently tugging the bra cups down, uncovering my breasts.  
  
His lips attached to my breasts, tenderly sucking on my nipples. I whined, my hips bucking up. "Josh, please."   
  
"Please, what?" he teased, smirking up at me before reattaching his mouth to my nipple. He nibbled on it, sending surges of pleasure while the other was massaged with his hand. He reached his free hand around my back, unclasping my bra, and tossing it onto the floor.  
  
"Please, take me!" I begged, my toes curling.  
  
"Anything for you, baby." He leaned up and pecked my lips before pulling off my boots, my skirt, and leggings shortly after. He attached his lips to the skin above the waistband of my panties. I whined, "Stop teasing, Josh and fuck me!"  
  
"My, my, eager much?" he teased, tugging down my panties.  
  
I was unable to think of a comeback because as soon as I opened my mouth, Josh's mouth was right where I needed him. "Oh, God," I breathed out, my hands going down and tugging on his hair. I've never felt anything so good, and I must've said that out loud because Josh muttered right after, "You'll feel even better with my cock in you."  
  
His tongue did wonders on me, and I've never felt so high. His eyes stayed looking at me, and that made it even better. My whole body tingled and my thighs trembled, and a whole wave of euphoria ran through my body. I breathed heavily just as Josh crawled back up to my level. His lips found mine and his hands struggled to get his clothes off. I swatted his hands away before doing it myself. I reached up, pulling his flannel down his arms. He unbuckled his belt. His lips were addictive, they were my drug.  
  
I yanked on the hem of his shirt and he pulled away, tugging it over his head. I ran my hand down his chest. "You know, you should really take your shirt off more often," I suggested, smiling up at him. He grinned back, kissing my lips and pulling down his jeans.  
  
The moment got serious again as soon as his lips were once again on my neck. And it got even better when, his clothed bulge rubbed up against my bare clit, causing me to bite my lip to hide my scream. "Fuck," Josh muttered against my skin. Suddenly, he stopped and I whimpered in protest, but he reached over into his nightstand and pulled out a condom. I ignored the uncomfortable feeling that the condoms in his drawer gave me and focused on Josh rolling the condom onto his member.  
  
"You ready, sweetheart?"   
  
I threw my arms around his neck, our faces only inches apart. "Yes, Josh. I'm ready. I want this," I assured him. He stayed silent, looking deep into my eyes as he slipped in. He bit his lip, letting me adjust. "Please move," I said softly and he thrusted in a little deeper before slowly pulling out and repeating. It felt strange, foreign, but after a moment, it started to feel kind of good. The more he thrust, the better it felt. Soft grunts left his lips as he continued slowly thrusting into me. His hips angled at one particular spot and my back arched and my toes curled as that familar euphoria feeling ran throughout my whole body. I yelled out Josh's name.  
  
He sped up just a little, milking my orgasm and triggering his. "You feels so fuckin' good, Sammy," he moaned, throwing his head back as he released into the condom. Josh pulled out after he caught his breath and lied down next me. He pulled me close and pulled the blanket up over us.   
  
After a moment of silence—the only sound being our heavy breathing—Josh kissed the top of my head. "Does this mean I get to call you mine again?"  
  
I joked, "Only if Channing Tatum stays married."  
  
He laughed, "You are _so_ the girl for me."  
  
**Fin**.


End file.
